My Best Mistake
by KarolMarques
Summary: Porque ás vezes as coisas não saem como o planejado.


**Não possuo nada nem ninguém de Twilight**

**Essa é uma ideia que rondava minha cabeça já a bastante tempo e foi simplesmente impossível ignorá-la. Por que as coisas não vão sair como o planejado? Bom, não vou dar spoilles de minha própria história **

PELA ENORME JANELA DE MADEIRA DA CASA QUE ME SERVIA DE ESCONDERIJO, eu via, pelo sol que começava a desaparecer no horizonte, que mais um dia (mais um tedioso dia) chegava ao fim.

Respirei fundo. Mais um dia escondida naquela casa. Riley logo chegaria para passar-me o relatório sobre o exército, e eu esperava que ele trouxesse boas notícias. As baixas do dia anterior já haviam me irritado o bastante, e eu definitivamente não precisava de mais aborrecimentos. Os que eu já suportava diariamente eram suficientes.

O fato era que eu precisava agir o mais rápido possível. A força deles durava pouco mais de um ano, e era uma tarefa complicada reunir um bom número no mesmo período. Ao que parecia, aqueles recém-criados estúpidos não conseguiam ficar ao menos um dia sem matar uns aos outros. Alguns poucos sobreviviam uma semana, e eu sempre acabava tendo que mudar mais deles. Meu autocontrole não era dos melhores, e eu acabava matando pelo menos três antes de conseguir mudar um. Eu não queria que aquilo demorasse tanto. Não queria dar aos Volturi tempo suficiente virem atrás de mim. E principalmente: Eu não queria continuar passando meus dias escondida. Amaldiçoei Alice em meus pensamentos. Eu não era idiota para esperar que todo o clã Cullen fosse dizimado por meu exército, mas se eles fossem ter alguns desfalques, que a bruxinha vidente estivesse entre eles.

Dei as costas à janela, e encostei-me a parede mais próxima. Procurei pensamentos reconfortantes para afastar o tédio. Infelizmente não havia muitos. A noite era a hora mais difícil para mim, a mais dolorosa. Porque era justamente o momento em que eu mais sentia falta _dele._

Lembrar-me de James sempre me deixava pior. Por mais que meus dias fossem vazios, por mais que eu soubesse que minha solidão se devesse unicamente à sua falta, eu conseguia ser forte na maior parte do tempo para levar adiante meus planos. Mas voltar meus pensamentos diretamente a seu rosto e às lembranças dos momentos em que passamos juntos era demais. A sensação era a de ser despedaçada lenta e dolorosamente. Como se eu estivesse novamente naquele maldito estúdio de balé, ajoelhada entre suas cinzas. Dor, agonia, desespero.

Eu não pensava nisso com frequência, pois me enfraquecia. E eu não podia me dar ao luxo de ser fraca nesse momento. Mas ás vezes, dolorosas vezes, as lembranças simplesmente vinham, sem que eu tivesse forças para afastá-las.

Em outros tempos, a noite era minha hora favorita do dia. Era ao anoitecer que James e eu geralmente fugíamos para os locais mais distantes, longe de Laurent e de qualquer vestígio da presença de humanos. Beijávamos-nos e fazíamos amor sem pudores. Experimentávamos sensações que iam além do qualquer um além de nós podia imaginar. Nunca nos saciávamos completamente, mas teríamos a eternidade para tentar. Pertencíamos-nos de corpo e alma. Até que ele foi tirado de mim.

Fechei os braços em torno de meu peito, como se assim eu fosse capaz de conter minha dor. Às vezes era como se eu ainda pudesse sentir seu cheiro em minha pele, como se ainda tivesse em mim o gosto do seu beijo. Esses pensamentos eram o que geralmente alimentava meu ódio. E era meu ódio que alimentava minhas forças para seguir minha busca por justiça.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando senti Riley se aproximar. Eu estava quase grata por isso na verdade. Como eu disse, aquilo me causava dor. E eu não era masoquista.

Levantei-me de onde estava e caminhei pela sala. Tentei colocar em meu rosto a expressão mais feliz e satisfeita que conseguisse. Riley não disse uma única palavra quando me viu. Em um segundo, ele ainda estava em pé ao lado da porta, no outro, ele já agarrava minha cintura e esmagava seus lábios contra os meus. Joguei meus braços em seu pescoço, correspondendo-lhe da melhor forma possível. Quando por fim me soltou, sorri para ele e corri meus dedos por seu colarinho.

- Estou feliz que voltou. – dei um selinho em seus lábios – Me trouxe boas notícias? – perguntei numa voz mais adocicada que o normal.

O rosto de Riley endureceu instantaneamente, como se ele temesse responder minha pergunta. Algo me dizia que sua resposta não era algo que eu gostaria de ouvir. Ele começou a hesitar demais, e aquilo me irritou.

- Riley me responda _o que aconteceu_? – minha voz e expressão saíram mais alteradas do que eu queria. Imediatamente, desmanchei o tom rude, tentando consertar o que havia feito. – Me desculpe, mas você precisa me dizer. Por acaso perdeu mais algum deles?

Riley apertou os lábios.

- Dois.

Eu trinquei os dentes e suspirei. Riley percebeu minha irritação.

- Você não consegue simplesmente controlá-los, Riley? – eu estava quase gritando, mas não podia evitar. - Por acaso não ouve minhas instruções?

- Eu fiz exatamente o que você disse! – ele defendeu-se – Mandei apenas três num grupo de caça. Mas eles são tão descontrolados e simplesmente...

Seu rosto demonstrava um ódio sobrenatural. Eu agitei a mão, como sinal para que ele parasse.

- Basta. Explicações não vão mudar nada. Precisamos substituí-los. O mais rápido possível.

- Tudo bem. – ele respondeu, aliviado. Na certa, esperava que minha reação fosse pior. – Eu prometo que não vou decepcioná-la.

Riley deu dois passos em minha direção. Suas mãos voaram novamente à minha cintura sua boca atacou a minha com fúria. Esperei alguns segundos e o empurrei levemente.

- Quando eu disse sobre substituí-los o mais rápido possível eu quis dizer _agora._

Ele olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Agora? Mas eu pensei que... – Mais beijos. Dessa vez em meu pescoço. Seus braços me apertaram com mais força, mas eu me desvencilhei deles. Riley fez uma expressão magoada.

- Riley você precisa entender. – eu disse assumindo uma voz chorosa e amedrontada - Isso tudo é mais sério do que você pensa. Eles podem nos atacar a qualquer momento. Se não tivermos como nos defender...

- Eu sei. – ele me interrompeu – Você tem razão. Vou agora mesmo à procura de substitutos para nossas perdas. Não vou permitir que eles nos vençam. – sua voz era dura e determinada, eu abri um sorriso radiante.

- Nós temos um grande problema a enfrentar, Riley. Precisamos nos manter seguros por enquanto. Mas assim que estivermos livres de tudo isso, – eu me inclinei e beijei sua garganta. Ele estremeceu violentamente. – teremos muito tempo...

Ele assentiu, e disparou pela porta. Assim que o vi desaparecer, bufei. Mais soldados para mudar.

Aquela seria uma noite longa.


End file.
